


no small feat

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt’s first time, delayed but worth the wait.Kinkmeme fill for small dick Caspar (featuring bonus delicate Linhardt)
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	no small feat

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme fill for [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2338632#cmt2338632): _I just wanna see Caspar proud of his small dick (can be trans or cis, I just want a smaller than average dick size)_
> 
> _\+ any pairing, preference for Linhardt, Petra or Dorothea though_  
>  ++ Caspar still tops

Caspar’s proud of his body.

Every muscle’s been earned through dedicated training, rotated on a schedule Linhardt designed for him to maximize efficiency and recovery. It’s kind of like they’re Linhardt’s muscles, too, which is good because Linhardt can’t even open doors sometimes (or maybe he chooses not to, but that’s okay because Caspar likes doing things for him).

So it’s only fitting that, at some point in his travels with Linhardt, Caspar should look over to him and realize that this feeling inside him is love. And it makes sense when Linhardt blinks himself out of a deep sleep and gazes back, love bold and obvious in his sleepy eyes. 

It’s simple, how easily things fall into place. Kissing comes naturally and they do it a lot: outside, inside, under trees, in beds, on the boat while they’re fishing. They do it in every position: standing, sitting, lying down, Linhardt on Caspar’s lap, Caspar on top of Linhardt, side by side…

But they don’t have sex. Linhardt invariably breaks the kisses first. Caspar jerks off a lot, and he has no idea what Linhardt does to cope. Read? Sleep? 

Whatever he does, it’s all right. They don’t move quickly, and it’s enough to just be together.

Until one night, they get caught in a downpour that changes everything. 

Linhardt goes straight to the room they’re renting—he hates being wet—while Caspar gets food. 

Hunger sated, Caspar returns to their room to retire. Linhardt is fast asleep beneath the covers of the bed they’re sharing, so Caspar begins to peel off his damp clothing. 

He’s naked before he realizes his nightclothes are probably still in the bed where he left them, and cautiously, he peels back the blankets to look for them. They aren’t there, but he finds something much better.

Linhardt is completely naked except for the open book on his chest, and Caspar can’t help but stare. 

He’s beautiful, with his long limbs and barely-there muscles under smooth, soft skin. Caspar’s eyes land on the book title:  _ The Phallus Unknown. _

Caspar is 98% sure that means penis. 

Linhardt stirs and his eyes lock immediately on Caspar’s, then drop to his dick.

“You’re smaller than I thought you’d be,” Linhardt observes, and there’s a note of relief in his voice. 

“Small and mighty,” Caspar says with a grin that Linhardt returns. Caspar’s proud of his entire body, after all, even the parts he didn’t earn. 

Linhardt pushes his penis book aside. It falls to the floor with a thud, and he says, “I should quite like to feel you inside me.”

Caspar’s on the bed in seconds, already half-hard. He has to step over the book, and he thinks to ask, “Linhardt, have you had sex before?” 

“In a manner of speaking,” says Linhardt. “One unsuccessful attempt at fellatio.” 

Caspar frowns. “Attempt at what now?” 

“Sucking cock,” Linhardt explains. He wrinkles his nose. “The recipient was so large I gagged rather spectacularly. I’m afraid the experience put me off carnal relations for some time.”

“Oh!” It clicks—come to think of it, Linhardt’s mouth is really small—and Caspar makes a triumphant fist. “I’m sorry you had bad sex, but you’ve got nothing to worry about with me because my dick is really small, and you definitely don’t have to suck it!”

“That’s reassuring,” says Linhardt with a smile. 

“And,” Caspar adds, just in case, “if you don’t want to have sex, we totally don’t have to.”

Linhardt shakes his head. “Recent events have caused me to reevaluate my stance on the matter.”

“Recent events?” Caspar’s heart leaps in his chest. “You mean me?”

“Yes, Caspar,” says Linhatdt. “I would want to feel you inside me no matter how big you were but I must admit, I’m pleased with your size.” 

Caspar sits up straighter and his dick throbs once at the compliment. He didn’t think it was possible to like his cock any more than he already did. “Of course you are!” he exclaims. “My dick was made for you!”

“Our fates are woven tighter than I ever could have imagined,” says Linhardt. He actually sits up, and that’s how Caspar knows he’s excited. “I take it you have had sex before?”

“Yeah!” Caspar nods. He’s had a few partners, mostly girls, but one guy, too. 

Linhardt breathes out and laughs. “That’s a relief. That book was so confusing I gave up reading it.” 

“It’s really not that hard,” Caspar assures him, giving his thigh a gentle squeeze. “I definitely didn’t learn it from a book.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” says Linhardt evenly. “Well, I’m in your capable hands, Caspar. Teach me how it’s done.”

Caspar grins and leans forward, making an “o” with the fingers on one hand and holding up one finger on his other. “Okay, so what’s gonna happen is—” He makes you stick his finger through the hole but Linhardt grabs his hands. 

“I know that much,” says Linhardt. “I was asking you to demonstrate.”

Laughing releases tension Caspar didn’t even realize he was holding in his neck and shoulders. Of course Linhardt knows the technical stuff. What he doesn’t know is how it feels.

Caspar’s always been more of a doer anyway. 

He pulls Linhardt’s hands to his chest and kisses him. It’s familiar ground, but they’ve never done it naked before, and right away Linhardt grabs his muscles and kneads them with gentle fingers. It’s nice, really nice, and Caspar wraps his arms around Linhardt to stroke his back. His skin is even softer than it looks, and wrinkled with indentations from the sheets. Caspar can’t think of anything more  _ Linhardt _ than that, and it sends another pulse through his cock. 

Again, Linhardt’s the one who pulls back, but this time, he doesn’t run. He shifts on the bed so he’s closer, close enough for his own hard cock to stand next to Caspar’s. They look good next to each other—Linhardt’s is tall and pretty, just like he is, and Caspar’s stands short and strong. A perfect match in every way. 

Caspar wraps a hand around both of them, but he’s not ready for the intensity of skin on skin. Linhardt gasps and presses his forehead to Caspar’s shoulder. They’re both so hot and so hard, and Caspar almost comes on the spot when he starts stroking. 

He has to focus on Linhardt to keep himself from popping. It’s good to start slow. Linhardt’s only exerpience with sex is bad and the last thing Caspar wants is to add to that. He keeps his rhythm steady and holds Linhardt’s hip with his other hand. 

“You can go faster,” Linhardt says, right next to his ear. “I know you want to.”

Linhardt is officially the sexiest person on the planet. 

Caspar speeds his hand, jerking them together, giddy when Linhardt starts writhing before him. Imagining him moving like that while Caspar’s inside him almost sends him over, but Caspar bites his lip and hangs on.

Linhardt lets go. His cock throbs in Caspar’s hand and then he’s coming, breathing out soft moans and looking as beautiful as Caspar’s ever seen him. Caspar pumps their cocks a few more times to work it all out, but he doesn’t want to push Linhardt too far. 

“Caspar,” Linhardt sighs. “That was delightful.” 

No matter how desperate he is to come, Caspar can’t stop himself from grinning. He wipes his hand on the sheets and takes a deep breath. 

“Well?” Linhardt looks at him expectantly as he asks.

Caspar answers with a tilt of his head. 

“Are you going to fuck me or not?” 

Caspar almost comes just from that. He amends his earlier thought: Linhardt is the sexiest person to ever live. 

“Yeah!” Caspar exclaims. “Definitely. Lie down on your back.” 

Linhardt shivers visibly but he’s smiling, so it must be a good shiver. “I like this position already.” 

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” says Caspar as he arranges himself between Linhardt’s legs.

Linhardt smiles up at him, his face framed by his flowing emerald green locks. “Oh, Caspar, I don’t think I could if I tried.”

It might be the sweetest thing Linhardt’s ever said to him—to anyone, ever. It’s so sweet that Caspar almost forgets.

“Oil!” he cries. He doesn’t have any, and this absolutely won’t work without it. He’ll just have to go get some, maybe steal it from the inn’s kitchen. They’ll understand. 

“Ah, right.” Linhardt digs under the pillow next to him and pulls out a vial. “I know about that part, too.”

Caspar’s heart sings with joy and he bends down to kiss Linhardt’s lips. “You’re always coming to my rescue,” he says. 

“I know just how you can repay me.”

How many times is Linhardt going to floor Caspar with his sexiness? A man can only take so much. 

With another deep breath, Caspar nudges Linhardt’s legs to his chest. “Does this hurt?”

“It’s a bit cumbersome,” says Linhardt. “But I’ll allow it.”

“You won’t even be thinking about it in a minute.” Caspar pours some oil on his fingers, more than he thinks he’ll need because it’s Linhardt’s first time. 

“I have done this part before myself,” says Linhardt, because he wants to drive Caspar wild. “But I’ve stimulated my cock before and it didn’t feel like that.”

“Just relax,” says Caspar, advice for himself as much as Linhardt because hearing him talk like that is almost too much. Caspar lowers his hand to Linhardt’s ass. It’s pretty too, of course, from his flat cheeks to his dainty little rim. Caspar lines up his finger and gently, slowly pushes in. 

A hiss slips through Linhardt’s teeth. He’s tight, even tighter than Caspar thought he would be.

“You all right?” Caspar asks. Linhardt nods, but Caspar still gives him a moment to adjust. Caspar doesn’t really know how this part feels, but he knows it can be uncomfortable, and he’s determined to make this as good as possible for Linhardt. 

Linhardt closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose, then out. His eyes snap open. “Move.” 

That’s sexy, too—Linhardt telling him what to do—and Caspar does, pressing his finger in to the middle knuckle, then back out. Again, a little deeper. Repeat. 

It doesn’t take long for Linhardt to warm to the feeling, and he casts his arms out, pulling at the sheets as Caspar fingers him faster. 

“More?” Caspar asks. 

Linhardt nods, eager, and Caspar delivers a second finger. Linhardt’s eyes roll back and he sucks in a breath. That look is going to stay with Caspar until he dies, seared into his brain. 

His fingers are thick, and two should be enough to prepare Linhardt, but Caspar spreads them just in case, pushing on the tight space inside him. 

When he finds Linhardt’s prostate, it’s an accident, but that doesn’t stop Linhardt from letting out a low, raspy moan. It’s the first time Caspar’s ever seen him make a face that isn’t prim. He’s refined even in his sleep but this face is anything but—mouth agape, lips curled up like he’s bearing his teeth, nose and forehead lined with wrinkles. 

Caspar’s going to keep that look forever, too. 

“I’m ready,” Linhart manages, face and body now relaxed. Caspar nods and slides his fingers free, watching Linhardt’s rim flex around them. He pours too much oil on his still-hard cock—they’ll need to acquire more because, Caspar realizes with relish, they’re definitely going to do this again!

Linhardt’s gone soft but he’s leaking come already, something Caspar’s never seen and finds intensely arousing. Caspar parts Linhardt’s legs a little more and gets closer, planting himself firmly on the bed. 

“I’m gonna do it,” he says, and Linhardt nods, resolute. 

Caspar guides the tip of his dick to Linhardt’s spread ass—they look even better together like this, perfectly suited to each other—and pushes in. 

If Linhardt made amazing faces before, they’re breathtaking now. He’s so tight it feels like he’s squeezing Caspar, and Caspar has to take a minute to get used to the pressure, both for Linhardt and himself. 

“Move, please,” Linhardt urges him, and when Caspar doesn’t do it fast enough, he starts moving his hips. 

Linhardt must have picked up something from that book because when Caspar finally starts thrusting, they sync up quickly. Caspar tries a few angles, grinding and rolling his hips until he finds a combination that makes Linhardt’s jaw hang open. 

Caspar, by contrast, pulls tight, and he thrusts harder. It’s all he can do to hold out as long as he has, but Linhardt’s already come once and Caspar’s too excited to outlast him again. 

“Come inside me,” Linhardt goads him. “Don’t hold back.”

It’s all too much—his words, his ass, his whole self beneath Caspar, gazing up at him in love and lust. Caspar comes with a cry, gripping Linhardt’s hips and pushing into him as deep as he can. 

Linhardt’s eyes flutter shut, for once not in slumber, and he tenses around Caspar to take everything he’s given. It sends another wave through Caspar, and he has to pause his half-formed plan to get Linhardt off again. 

Once he can, he wraps a lazy hand around Linhardt’s cock and pulls, and soon Linhardt spills in his grip, squirming where they’re still joined. It jolts Caspar, reminding him to pull out before pleasure turns into something else. 

“That was sensational,” Linhardt sighs once he settles. Caspar can already make out the beginnings of sleep written on his peaceful face. “I’m glad I gave it another try for you.”

Caspar cleans him up and tucks him into the covers, same as he found him. “So am I,” he says, brushing Linhardt’s hair back and kissing his forehead. “And you were amazing.” 

All he gets is a mumbled half-response, but that’s all he needs. Caspar gives himself a once over—he’s as fantastic as ever—then does his nightly stretches before curling up behind Linhardt to join him in dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey everyone! It’s me again, with some small dick Caspar indulgence that I squeezed in just under the fillathon wire last night for a super wonderful OP! Hope you enjoyed, and have a lovely day!
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [keep your chin up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681) (deepthroating)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
